goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunpa the Righteous Thief
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Lunpa |image = |element = |hometown = unknown |relatives = Donpa (son) Dodonpa (grandson) Donpapa (great-grandson) A granddaughter-in-law A great-granddaughter |age = Unknown, possibly 150 (same age as Babi) |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |japname = (ルンパ Lunpa) }} Lunpa (ルンパ Lunpa) used to be a noble thief who traveled the world collecting treasures. He plays a relatively notable role during Felix's visit to Lemuria. Story to ignite the remaining Elemental Lighthouses.]] Almost a hundred years prior to the start of the game, he was sailing with Babi in the Eastern Sea. However, there was a great flood that washed their ship into Lemuria. They spent time in Lemuria with the citizens of the city. After some time, Babi took one of the Lemurians' ship and set sail out of Lemuria with some of their draught. However, Lunpa continued to stay in Lemuria and has not seen the outside world since. He also gave up his ways as a thief. The village, Lunpa, in northern Angara was named after him. In The Lost Age, when Felix brings news of the outside world to Lemuria, Lunpa is appalled to learn that his grandson Dodonpa is ruling it while resorting to evil ways and wonders why his son Donpa is letting him get away with it, not realizing that Donpa has become a very old man in his absence. While Babi became old and weak, Lunpa has remained young and physically fit, even learning to use a little Psynergy though he is not an Adept. He lives in a house by himself in Lemuria, in which to enter, you must equip the Lash Pebble on a playable Adept other than Piers. He also has a good relationship with King Hydros of Lemuria. Like Hydros, Lunpa believed the world was in decline and his (now hundred-year old) map of Weyard helped to support this theory. While Lunpa and the King have a good relationship, Lunpa does not see eye to eye with the Senate, especially Conservato, since he believes they are stubborn to not see that the world is declining, especially given the new research brought forth by Piers' travels. He and Hydros encourage Felix and company to light the lighthouses as soon as possible. To accomplish this goal, he gives Felix the Grind Stone, which bestows the Venus Adept with a special Utility Psynergy that the party require in order to enter the Western Sea. Quotes *In his house in Lemuria: :Lunpa: ...Babi? I only know of one man named Babi... But it couldn't... :Kraden: Master Lunpa, the Babi we speak of is the same man you knew long ago. :Lunpa: Ah! So... he's still out there, living in the outside world? :Kraden: Well, that might not be the most accurate way of putting it. :Lunpa: Most... accurate? My, you certainly have an odd way of turning a phrase... :Kraden: He was living, yes... Until recently, that is... :Lunpa: So, Babi passed away... But only recently, you say? :Kraden: When he finally ran out of his mystic draughts, his spirit began to wane. :Lunpa: Then... I no longer know anyone in the world outside. :Jenna: But... Aren't you Lunpa, the Righteous Thief? :Lunpa: I was called that once, long, long ago. Why do you ask? :Jenna: I'll bet there's at least one person in the outside world whom you still know. :Lunpa: Who would that be? :Jenna: There's a town called Lunpa in northern Angara. A man named Donpa lives there. :Lunpa: I settled that village! And Donpa... He is my son... :Kraden: Now, your grandson, Dodonpa, rules over your village. :Lunpa: Rules? Rules is an ill-sounding word. :Jenna: But it's an accurate one, Lunpa. Dodonpa is an evil thief, who has caused much trouble in Angara. :Lunpa: What has become of my son? How could he permit such a thing to happen? :Kraden: Master Lunpa, don't you have any idea how old Donpa is? (When Lunpa appears not to know) He is as I am. An old man... He may be older even than I. :Sheba: If this news outrages you, why don't you go and set Dodonpa straight? :Lunpa: If only I could... Category:Characters Category:Adepts Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age